


Blade Runner AU ficlet

by flags



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Blade Runner AU, Ex-Blade Runner!John, Ficlet, Gen, Replicant!Sherlock, sherlock shindig, someone write this AU propperly, why is there not a proper blade runner AU for this fandom?, would this make Moriarty and Moran rogue replicants?yes please, yes that sort of makes Sherlock Rachael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flags/pseuds/flags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the sherlock shindig prompt: genre swap-scifi, a bit of art and context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade Runner AU ficlet

 

Mycroft’s office was as poorly lit as ever, Sherlock wasn’t sure why he even bothered coming half the time, his brother stood there stroking his owl. 

“I see you’ve started running around with a retired blade runner, interesting choice of company you keep.”

Sherlock scoffed.

“John’s far more interesting than the cases you have me doing, and his intuition is surprisingly accurate.”  

He watched the artificial owl with disdain.

“My observational skills are unfortunately limited and he can bring a more… human element to interviews. Replicants that haven’t been retired become more and more human, you know that.”

Mycroft gazed at Sherlock carefully and if Sherlock hadn’t been ignoring his brother out of spite he would have notice a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

“Oh yes, I’m aware…”


End file.
